Comme un serpent
by Kaitas
Summary: Un petit drabbles qui ressemble plus à un oneshot, donc InuixKaidoh pov Kaidoh, juste du mignon pour le plaisir...


_Auteur : Kaitas_

_Titre : Comme un serpent_

_Couple(s) : Inui/Kaidoh_

_Disclaimer : Il me semble évident que dans une fic les perso sont pas de moi... _

_Rating : K+_

_Genre : J'ai un peu du mal avec les genres version fic, donc un poil de romance et de shonen ai et puis j'en sais fichtre rien... _

* * *

Comme un serpent.

- Yeh Mamuchi !

Mamuchi, c'est moi qu'on appel comme ça, je ne répond pas, parce que sincèrement je n'ais vraiment rien à contester à ça. Un serpent, c'est ce que je suis ; une réputation non usurpée en quelque sorte. Je siffle, mes bras balancent comme un cobra quand j'attends le début de mes matchs ; pendant que je joue aussi : « Snake ». J'harcèle mes adversaires, je les épuise pour les frapper.

Vipère, mon ennemi est le hérisson, il sait contourner mes attaques et m'attraper. Il connaît mes mouvements par cœur, les anticipe et me fait jouer à son rythme. Il me fait courir, je vais dans l'eau pour lui échapper, mais il m'attend sur la berge.

Un hérisson aux yeux invisibles mais à qui rien n'échappe. Je ne sais pas lui mentir, je ne sais pas m'en cacher, peut-être que je n'en est pas envi…

Il me fascine, ses paroles sont la mélodie d'un dompteur. Le fixé droit sans rien dire, j'espère gagner alors que j'ai déjà perdu. J'ai maintenant peur d'être abandonné. Je veux me cramponner à cette main qu'il ne me tend pas…

-Kaidoh-kun concentre toi un peu s'il te plait.

J'acquiesce en silence. Mon nom dans sa bouche à une valeur particulière, je ne suis pas un serpent, je ne suis pas le tentateur, presque dommage…

-Kaidoh, tu sembles préoccupé en ce moment… Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je suis ton senpai, je pourrais adapté ton régime en fonction.

-…Je ne pense pas qu'il y a rapport avec mon alimentation…

Mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus, enfouit dans son carnet, il vérifie s'il a prévu assez de vitamine C dans mon menu, de calcium et de magnésium… Il marmonne pensant qu'il a été négligeant, quelques statistiques sur les contenances de tel ou tel fruit en vitamine. Kiwi ou orange ? Orange. Espagne ou Israël ? Espagne. Et le poisson ? Grillé ou cru ? Frit peut-être ?

-Tu suies bien le menu au moins ?

-…

-Oui bien sûr…

Je n'ai même pas répondu, aucun secret, sauf un.

Vu qu'il ne s'agit pas du repas, il change de cahier, l'entraînement quotidien, résultats… Ils sont en progrès rapide, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça et lui non plus. Synchronisation de notre double, il s'arrête un instant sur ses données, les compares avec d'autres classées selon une donnée qui m'échappe. Et le hérisson émerge.

-Si j'en suis mes data, le problème viens de moi.

Je déglutis le plus discrètement possible, il a l'air sérieux, serais-je découvert ? Que faire ? Fuir ?

-Procédons par méthode. Jouer en double te déplaît ?

Mes muscles se détendent un peu, je cherche une réponse intelligente. C'est peut-être le moyen de lui échapper. Lui faire croire que je n'aime pas ça et fuir ce charmeur de serpent.

-…Non.

Merde, je peux pas lui mentir !

-Jouer avec moi te déplais ?

Ses yeux invisibles me mettent la pression, je redeviens nerveux, sur mes gardes…

-…Non.

… mais incapable de mordre, mes crocs repliés ne veulent pas s'étendre.

-Mon attitude t'est désagréable ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui…je veux dire non.

-Tu as remarqué alors ? Si ça te gène, je peux comprendre pas besoin de prendre de gants…

Je comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte.

-…rien…

-Pardon ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Il est… surpris ?! Inui-senpai est surpris ? Pour une raison inconnue j'ai peur. Mes jambes partent, je détalle, ma course est tellement effrénée que les pieds quittent à peine le bitume, je glisse dessus comme un serpent. Mes oreilles sont sourdes mais je sens la vibration de sa course dans le sol, il est proche. Il attrape mon épaule, me stoppe, m'emprisonne.

-Kaoru…

Mon prénom me paralyse, tellement inattendu, presque trop beau, comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose.

-Pourquoi t'enfuir si tu ne sais pas ? Repousse moi maintenant et je ne t'embêterais plus… Je te le promets.

Ma tête est vide, sa respiration est lourde, nous avons couru longtemps le soleil se couche, maintenant on dirait un drama.

-…

-…

Que suis-je supposé répondre à quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ?

-Inui-san…

Son attention est redoublée comme si sa vie dépendait de mes prochaines paroles, mais je me tus à nouveau, j'ai peur de me tromper. Cet instant devrait être exempt de doute, juste merveilleux, ou quelque chose du genre je suppose. Je ne sais pas je n'es jamais été amoureux avant… Le penser me donne un frisson, finalement me l'avouer n'est pas si terrible, le lui dire en revanche. J'évite stratégiquement son visage.

-Inui-san ! Je…

-Te fatigue pas Kaoru, j'ai compris.

Il souriait tendrement et prit ma main. Non pas comme je l'avais rêvé, imaginé ou lu. Non. Seulement sa main qui prends la mienne, dans un élan de réalité, pas de fadaise d'une description romanesque qui ne figure en fin de compte rien, ni le geste ni le sentiment. C'était juste ma main dans la sienne, rugueuse ou douce, chaude ou froide, seul comptait le geste, le je t'aime de ses doigts.

Pour lui répondre les miens s'enroulent, se lovent dans les siens. Comme un serpent…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'apprécis toujours les avis quelqu'ils fussent alors au plaisir^^

Kaitas


End file.
